Consumed by Darkness
by malic124
Summary: A little something that I can up with one day a few years ago. I've been meaning to finish this for quite some time, but never got around to it. This is how I believe the Rise of the Sith occured.
1. Prologue

This is the opening part of my fan fic. The story is basically how I think the Sith were started and how the Jedi managed to wipe them out. The founder of the Sith, though you won't see it here is Vulcan Gunner, who will turn to the Dark Side in the years between this part of the story and the next. Solin Malice will be tempted to the Dark Side and be responsible for the near eradication of the Jedi, similar to Anakin Skywalker in Revenge of the Sith. His apprentice will manage to turn him back to the light and he will help the rest of the Jedi destroy the Sith, including his friend, though I haven't decided how that confrontation will play out yet. More to come soon! Please don't hate on this, this is my first fan-fic that originally was gonna be a fan movie my friends and I were going to make which is why it is written is script form. I will continue to write in script form that way the story will be easier for me to tell. Thank you all!

StarWars: Before the Sith Extinction

Episode I: Consumed by Darkness

A screenplay written by: malic124

Int. - Fighting Room - Day

_Vulcan Gunner is practicing his lightsaber skills with Solin Malice, his best friend. Malice blocks an attack, and counters with a blow to the shoulder._

Vulcan Gunner

OW! Why you….

_He lunges for Solin, but is suddenly pushed back by the Force_

Vulcan Gunner

*grunts when he lands* Wha?

_Solin looks over and sees his master: Sabe' Weinstein, fully cloaked in robes of tan, similar to those regularly worn by the Jedi in the films such as Obi Wan. Weinstein is young, around age thirty, Jedi Knight, wields a yellow lightsaber. Solin bows to his master._

Solin Malice

Master Weinstein

Sabe' Weinstein

Solin. (to Vulcan) You need to learn to control you anger, young one. Do not be tempted by the dark side, especially in these times with the dark side likely behind the Naboo invasion.

_Vulcan stands up and bows._

Vulcan Gunner

Yes, Master Weinstein

Ext. - Outside of the fighting room building - Sunset

Solin Malice

Vulcan, I feel that it is my fault that you lost your temper and had to be reprimanded by my master. I apologize.

Vulcan Gunner

It's all right my friend. It wasn't you fault, it was mine. I agree with you master, I have a tendency to get carried away with small things that spur up anger within me.

Solin Malice

My master can help train you with that. I will tell him to help you as much as he can.

Vulcan Gunner

Thank you, my friend

_The two Jedi padawans walk in silence. As they reach their quarters…_

Vulcan Gunner

Goodnight Solin

Solin Malice

Goodnight Vulcan, I'll talk to my master about helping you tomorrow.

_The setting of this scene is cloudy and dark. It is a dream seen from Vulcan's point-of-view. A red lightsaber blade is shown in front of him, indicating that he is holding it. Solin is standing in front of him with a green blade._

Solin Malice

What do you mean, a Sith?

Vulcan Gunner (in voice similar to Sidious'

I mean, I've turned to the dark side and created a new group of Dark Jedi - the Sith. We deal only in absolutes and see the Jedi as the greatest threat to peace.

Solin Malice

I see. Well then, I will do what I must to stop you.

Vulcan Gunner

You will try my old friend.

_They fight until the red lightsaber is seen being run-through Solin. Solin's body falls to the ground._

Vulcan Gunner

Goodbye, my old Jedi friend

_Turn over for next scene_

Int. - Vulcan's quarters - Late Night

_Vulcan suddenly wakes up drenched is sweat and panting._

Vulcan Gunner

*in tired voice* That was a horrible nightmare!

_He calms his breathing and picks up a comlink to call Solin._

Vulcan Gunner

Solin, Solin, come here quickly!

Solin Malice (in tired voice, heard on comlink)

Eh? I'm on my way over

_Moments pass. The door to Vulcan's quarters opens and Solin enters_.

Vulcan Gunner

Solin, I think I just had a premonition in a dream.

Solin Malice

About what?

Vulcan Gunner

I dreamt that I had turned to the dark side and created a dark Jedi called Sith. You confronted me and tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't hear of it. We dueled and then suddenly, I killed you with my lightsaber.

Solin Malice

What? That's not possible. You're a Jedi and my best friend, you would never do that.

Vulcan Gunner

I agree with you, but it felt so real. I need to find a way to make this dream not come true.

Solin Malice

Speak to my master, he's one of the council's experts on premonitions.

Vulcan Gunner

I will talk to him tomorrow. Are you sure he won't mind talking to me about this?

Solin Malice

Absolutely. If anyone will understand, it will be him.

Int. - Corridor - Day

_Sabe' and Solin_ _are walking down a corridor and are stopped by Vulcan's presence. He bows to Sabe'._

Vulcan Gunner

Master Weinstein, may I speak with you?

Sabe' Weinstein

About what?

Vulcan Gunner

A premonition I had last night.

Sabe' Weinstein

I understand. Very well, I will speak with you. Come we will speak in my quarters. *to Solin* Solin, head back to your quarters and remain there until I summon you.

Solin Malice

Yes, my master.

_Solin leaves. Sabe' and Vulcan walk a bit to Sabe's quarters. They enter and sit down. The room is similar in appearance, namely lighting, to the room in which Anakin spoke to Yoda about his premonitions of Padme' in ROTS_.

Sabe' Weinstein

Okay, what do you want to tell me about this premonition?

Vulcan Gunner

I had a nightmare last night. And in it, I saw Solin with a green lightsaber standing in front of me. I had a red lightsaber in my hand. I told him that I had created a new kind of dark Jedi called Sith. I told him that the Sith only dealt in absolutes and that we feared the Jedi as the greatest threat against peace. He tried to reason with me, but I would hear none of it. We dueled and I eventually killed him with my blade. I woke up right after that.

_Sabe' considers this for a moments before speaking._

Sabe' Weinstein

I see. Thank you for telling me this, but I highly doubt this was a premonition, more of a nightmare.

Vulcan Gunner

But master, this seemed so real.

Sabe' Weinstein

Jedi dreams usually do. I don't think the events in this dream are likely to come true. For one, do you see yourself turning to the dark side anytime soon?

Vulcan Gunner

No I don't

Sabe' Weinstein

Then you have nothing to worry about. It was just a dream.

Vulcan Gunner

Yes, master I understand.

Ext. - Jedi Temple Grounds - Sunset

_A day or so has passed since Vulcan told Sabe' about the dream. He and Solin are walking toward to building where the Jedi have their quarters. Vulcan seems tense and Solin becomes concerned._

Solin Malice

Vulcan, what is it?

Vulcan Gunner

It's that dream I had. I think I have found a way to help prevent the dream from happening.

Solin Malice

How?

Vulcan Gunner

Come on, we'll discuss this in private in your quarters.

_They walk to Solin's quarters. They enter and sit down._

Int. - Solin's quarters - Sunset

Solin Malice

So how can you help prevent the events in the dream from coming true?

Vulcan Gunner

*shortly* By leaving the Jedi Order, forever.

Solin Malice

But…

Vulcan Gunner

I haven't decided yet. Only if I have more outbursts of anger or if the council senses too much anger in me.

Solin Malice

But then, we might never see each other again.

Vulcan Gunner

I know, that is why I'm going to do my best to prevent it from happening. But if it does, I will never forget you or our friendship. *quietly and to himself* I promise you, you will always be my best friend.

Solin Malice

And you mine.

Int. - Vulcan's quarters - Sunrise

_Vulcan is asleep. Solin enters the quarters quietly and walks over to his bed. He shakes him awake_.

Solin Malice

Vulcan, wake up.

Vulcan Gunner

Huh? Oh, hey Solin. What's up?

Solin Malice

Come on get up. Today is the big race.

Vulcan Gunner

That race is today? I almost forgot!

Solin Malice

Well, that's obvious since you aren't even at breakfast with the rest of us. Now hurry up and get ready, I'll see you at breakfast.

Vulcan Gunner

All right all right! I'll see you there.

_Solin exits. Vulcan's door closes and Solin lingers outside for a moment._

Solin Malice

This will be the test to see if he stays. If we get on opposite teams, I know there will be trouble. I can only hope we won't have to duel each other for the win.

_He departs_

Ext. - Meeting area in Jedi Temple plaza - Morning

_Sabe' is waiting with ten other Padawans. Vulcan and Solin enter and join the others_.

Sabe' Weinstein

Okay, let's begin. Pull out your comlinks to find out which team you are on.

_The Padawans pull out their comlinks. Solin gets a blue image while Vulcan gets a red image._

Sabe' Weinstein

For the blue team, the captain is Solin. For the red team, Vulcan is the captain. Understand?

All Padawans

Yes, Master Sabe'

Sabe' Weinstein

Good. Now, your objective is simple: you must go to the Jova Fruit Market and purchase a grapefruit. To eliminate other team members, a LIGHT tap of you lightsaber to your opponent will be used. The first team to return with the fruit wins. Understood?

All Padawans

Then get to your team's transport to the city. Good luck Padawans. And may the force be with you.

Int. - Solin's team ship - Midmorning

_The ship has taken off and is motion. Solin is formulating his plan for the team._

Solin Malice

Okay, here's the plan. We enter the city blending in to the crowd. Kesuke', Sato, and I will go to my secret area overlooking the market. The rest of you will go to the market. Two of you will stand near the entrance on guard. Another two of you will stand guard near the fruit area. The rest of you will hold off the other Padawans who slip pass the guards. Any questions?

_None_

Solin Malice

Remember, only use light taps to eliminate our opponents. Oh, and nobody go and confront Vulcan I will handle him. Good luck to you all. May the force be with you.

_The other Padawans disperse and begin discussing guard tactics and fighting techniques. Solin turns to Kesuke' and Sato_.

Solin Malice

Just follow my lead you two. We should be able to when this. Are you ready?

Kesuke'/Sato

Yes, we're ready.

Int. - Vulcan's Ship - Late Morning

_The ship has taken off. This scene is similar to the last but Vulcan has a much different plan than Solin._

Vulcan Gunner

Okay, here's the plan: Nine of you will go to the market and hold off any blue team member. Wolfin Secure and Yukon Blade will with me in the midst of the battle and get the fruit. Understand?

All Padawans

Yes

Vulcan Gunner

Then begin making your plans. My followers come with me

_The group disperses. Vulcan turns to speak to Wolfin and Yukon_

Vulcan Gunner

You two just back me up and follow my lead

Wolfin Secure

Yes, captain

Yukon Blade

And what about Solin?

Vulcan Gunner

You leave him to me. I will handle him

Int. - Elevator - Day

_Solin, Kesuke', and Sato are in an elevator in a building adjacent to the market. They are traveling up to Solin's secret place_.

Kesuke'

Where are we going?

Solin Malice

We're going to the level where we can oversee the market and monitor the race.

Sato

And what do we do if the Reds get a hold of the fruit?

Solin Malice

We will go after them and send a message to our Blues to finish off the Reds in the market and then back us up.

Kesuke'

Why don't you want us to fight Vulcan? I mean, I could easily beat him in a duel

Solin Malice

Let's just say that I don't want him causing trouble

_They get off the elevator_ _walk to the surveillance area with a large window overlooking the market. They monitor the area as the Blues get into their guard positions. The Reds enter the market. The Blues are fighting valiantly to hold them off. After a few moments of fighting, Five Blues remain and 7 Reds Remain. The remaining members of both teams continue to fight. Solin has a look of apprehension of his face._

Kesuke'

Should we go down there and help?

Solin Malice

Yes. Let's get down there and help them out. Get your weapons ready and be prepared to fight to get to the fruit.

_They run to the elevator and enter it and descend._

Ext. - Market Entrance/Inside a bush - Early afternoon

_Vulcan and his two followers are hiding in a bush outside the market monitoring the battle._

Vulcan Gunner

This going well don't you think?

Wolfin/Yukon

Yes

Vulcan Gunner

Yukon, why don't you get ready to go in there and help our team?

Yukon

Yes, captain

_Yukon slowly stands up. Suddenly, he sits back down_

Vulcan Gunner

What is it?

Yukon

Listen…

_There is a momentarily pause, followed by footsteps running past them and three lightsabers igniting. They feet run past the bush and into the market_.

Vulcan Gunner (whispering)

More blues! Solin is with them! Let's go deal with ALL of them and get that fruit

_They go into the market, igniting their lightsabers._

Int. - Market Entrance - Early afternoon

_Solin, Sato, and Kesuke' have entered the market. Their lightsabers ignited. They stop for a moment_. _Solin has a blue lightsaber, Sato has a green lightsaber and Kesuke' has a purple lightsaber._

Solin Malice

Get to the fruit area!

_The padawans rush to the fruit area. Each has a short duel with two Reds, taking out both on the way. Kesuke' grabs a fruit after his last duel._

Kesuke'

Here, Solin catch!

_Solin catches it and runs to the checkout area. However, just before he reaches, it Vulcan, Wolfin, and Yukon stop him_. _Their lightsabers are ignited, Vulcan has a blue one, Wolfin yellow, and Yukon green._

Vulcan Gunner

Thank you for saving us the trouble of getting that fruit ourselves.

_Sato suddenly appears with another Blue and takes out Yukon with a tap to the shoulder. Wolfin attacks Sato and takes him out with a tap to the leg. The other Blue begins to battle Wolfin. Vulcan attacks Solin and they are put into lightsaber hold. Solin throws the fruit to Kesuke'_

Solin Malice

Kesuke'! Take the fruit buy it and get back to the ship! I'll catch up to you!

_Kesuke' runs to the checkout area and buys the fruit and exits. The other padawans is taken out by Wolfin. Solin pushes Vulcan out of the lightsaber hold and Force-pushes Vulcan back into a pile of cans that fall on Vulcan. In one swift movement, Solin takes out Wolfin and runs to the exit. The cans Vulcan is buried under start to move as Vulcan stirs beneath them…_

Int. - Solin's Ship - Day

_Kesuke' and Solin are the only two left. Their ship has taken off and is headed to the Jedi Temple. Outside the window, they see another ship strikingly familiar to theirs taking off as well._

Solin Malice

Did you see that? I think Vulcan's ship just took off!

Kesuke'

Don't worry Solin, we already well over halfway to the temple. We are going to win this race!

_Suddenly the ship begins to shudder and a warning siren blares_

Kesuke'

What's going on!

Droid Voice

Warning! Ship out of fuel. The ship will make an emergency landing if fifteen seconds.

Solin Malice

Brace yourself!

_After fifteen seconds, the ship crash-lands into the street below. Solin and Kesuke' are unharmed and stand up_.

Solin Malice

Come on Kesuke'! Let's get out of here!

_The padawans are about a mile from the Jedi Temple. They ignite their lightsabers and cut a hole in the ship as all systems have shut down, they can't open the exit. They jump through the hole and start running towards the Jedi Temple. Suddenly, when they are running, Solin suddenly stops._

Kesuke'

What are you doing?

Solin Malice

A tremor in the Force….a presence I've not felt since….

_Suddenly a lightsaber is heard igniting followed by a scream from a familiar voice. Solin turns around, ignites his lightsaber and sees Vulcan jumping in the air to attack him. As Vulcan brings down his attack, Vulcan blocks it and they are put into lightsaber hold again._

Solin Malice (in Han Solo like voice)

Vulcan, what a nice surprise.

Vulcan Gunner

The fruit is mine!

_Solin pushes him back with a strong push of his lightsaber and turns to speak to Kesuke' quickly_.

Solin Malice

Kesuke' get back to the temple!

_Kesuke' runs and disappears. Solin turns to face Vulcan_.

Vulcan Gunner

He won't make it. After I take care of you, I will go after him and win this race!

Solin Malice

We'll see if you take "care" of me

_The padawans begin to duel for their team's victory. The duel begins with Vulcan attacking violently and Solin blocking and countering valiantly. The process switches between the two until Vulcan spins and kicks Solin over. They deactivate their lightsabers. Vulcan force jumps to a roof of a nearby building. Solin recovers and jumps up._

Solin Malice

There's at least one lesson you've yet to learn: How to beat your best friend in a duel! *ignites lightsaber*

Vulcan Gunner

I'm not a learner of dueling *ignites lightsaber* It's your turn to learn!

_The duel continues, this time with more intensity. Sweat forms on both individuals. They fight for about two minutes when suddenly, Vulcan raises his hand and shoots out Force Lightning at Solin. He doesn't shoot much, but it is enough to stun Solin for a moment. Vulcan takes advantage of this and slices at Solin's left arm. Solin shrieks in pain._ _Solin moves in to attack Vulcan but suddenly a hooded figure in tan robes with a dark brown cloak jumps in front of him, ignites a yellow lightsaber, and blocks Solin's attack and Force-pushes him back. Vulcan moves runs to help Solin and attack the newcomer but is Force pushed back as well. All lightsabers deactivate. The newcomer takes off his hood and reveals himself to be Sabe'._

Sabe' Weinstein

What do you two think you are doing?

Vulcan Gunner

We're fighting to win the race

_Sabe' pulls the fruit from his pocket_.

Sabe' Weinstein

Obviously you two don't know that race is already over and Solin's team won.

Vulcan Gunner

What? But…

Sabe' Weinstein

That doesn't matter Vulcan. You used the Force as a weapon rather than defense and caused Solin an injury, look at him

_Vulcan looks over. His eyes widen in fear as he sees Solin covering his left arm with his hand where it was hit by Vulcan's lightsaber. Blood is dripping down his arm._

Vulcan Gunner

Solin! Are you alright?

Solin Malice

I'll live

Sabe' Weinstein

Solin, go to the medical area in the Temple. Vulcan, you go to your quarters. Tomorrow morning the both of you will appear before the Council to discuss your actions.

_The Jedi Knight and the two Padawans jump down from the building and head to the Jedi Temple. Fade into next scene._

Int. - Solin's quarters - Day

_A day has passed since the race. Solin and Vulcan have already given their stories to the Jedi Council separately. They are sitting in Solin's room._

Vulcan Gunner

I'm sorry Solin. I didn't mean to lose control like that.

Solin Malice

It's okay I forgive you. You're my best friend.

Vulcan Gunner

Thanks, but I don't feel that the Jedi Council will see this situation like you do.

Solin Malice

I told them you didn't mean it, I'm sure there will rule it as accidental.

Vulcan Gunner

I don't know I have a bad feeling about this. I think they will expel me from the Order.

Solin Malice

They won't expel you, they can't

Int. - Jedi Council Chambers - Midmorning

_The Jedi Council is comprised of some of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Members include Liam Park, Ewan Neilson, and Solin's master, Sabe' Weinstein. Solin is entering the chambers to hear his punishment for his actions. He stands in the center and bows_.

Solin Malice

Masters. Has Vulcan appeared before you yet?

Liam Park

Yes he has and we have made our decision. Because of the injury you received in the duel with Vulcan, two things will happen. One, we have reached the unfortunate decision to expel Vulcan from the Jedi Order. Second, you will receive no punishment because of your injury.

Solin Malice

Masters, please don't expel him, he doesn't deserve it, what happened on that rooftop was an accident. I know that and I accepted his apology, don't expel Vulcan, please.

Sabe' Weinstein

Solin, I'm sorry, the council is in full agreement in this decision. We have already told Vulcan and he accepted the decision without question.

Solin Malice

But…

Ewan Neilson

The decision is final Solin. Vulcan made a request to us: he wants you to go with him out of the temple to the hangar area. A personal aircraft will take him to his destination. Will you go with him?

Solin Malice

Yes, Master, I will leave at once

Ewan Neilson

May the force be with you

_Solin bows and leaves the Council Chambers._

Liam Park

Council Adjourned

Int. - Corridor - Day

_Sabe' is running to catch up with Solin. He catches up to him and the two continue walking. Solin speaks in an angry voice._

Solin Malice

How can the council do this? How can they expel Vulcan?

Sabe' Weinstein

It's because of your…

Solin Malice

My supposed injury? Ha! I could care less about a little cut! But expelling Vulcan is just going to solve everything isn't it?

Sabe' Weinstein

Calm down, Solin. This wasn't my decision; it was the council's.

Solin Malice

But you still agreed to it! Why didn't you speak up and ask them not to do it like I asked you?

Sabe' Weinstein

I did, Solin. They refused and I was forced to agree with them.

Solin Malice

I'm sorry Master. I know it wasn't easy to ask them to honor my request. I'm sure you did your best.

Sabe' Weinstein

And there's something else, Solin. The council wants you to sever all contact with Vulcan.

Solin Malice

What? Never speak again to my best friend?

Sabe' Weinstein

Yes. I told them you would take it this way. It's the only way we can ensure that neither of you are tempted by the Dark Side

Solin Malice

What do you mean?

Sabe' Weinstein

We have reason to believe Vulcan has been experiencing with Dark Side powers, not just force lightning. There have been reports of some of the Jedi Knights sensing the Dark Side when they pass by his room. We don't want one of our padawans to violate the Jedi Code and utilize the Dark Side

Solin Malice

I would never do that.

Sabe' Weinstein

Yes, but use your feelings Solin, something is out of place. Vulcan could be preparing to use them in his training. That is why the council expelled him so he can no longer use the Force.

Solin Malice

You are asking me to go against the Jedi Code. Against my best friend and a mentor, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?

Sabe' Weinstein

The council is asking you.

Solin Malice

I understand Master. But I'm not going to tell Vulcan any of this; I will not betray my friend as the council did.

Ext. - Hangar Area - Sunset

_Solin and Vulcan are walking in the hangar area approaching Vulcan's ship._

Solin Malice

Vulcan, I feel that it is my fault that you were expelled.

Vulcan Gunner

No! Don't think that! It was my fault for attacking you.

Solin Malice

No, Vulcan, I should have ended it peacefully then you wouldn't have been expelled.

Vulcan Gunner

It's all right, I'm fine. I have a new life now and a new beginning, I can make a better life.

Solin Malice

I have something for you.

_He pulls out a lightsaber from his pocket_.

Vulcan Gunner

What is it?

Solin Malice

It's my original training lightsaber. I want you to have it to remember me by.

Vulcan Gunner

Thank you my friend. I have something for you to remember me by too.

_He pulls out a necklace from his pocket._

Vulcan Gunner

It's my family symbol. It's meant to symbolize friendship, loyalty and peace.

Solin Malice (beginning to tear up)

Thank you Vulcan. I will never forget your friendship.

_They arrive at Vulcan's ship_.

Vulcan Gunner

And I will never forget yours.

Solin Malice

Well, I guess this is goodbye

_They shake hands_

Vulcan Gunner

I hope we meet again

Solin Malice

I'm sure we will. Good luck to you and goodbye my friend.

Vulcan Gunner

Good luck in your training, Solin. Good luck to you as well. Goodbye my friend. I will miss you.

_He boards the ship. Solin watches as it takes off, crying a bit like Anakin did during the "Force Connection" he had with Padme' in ROTS. The ship leaves the hangar and takes off._

Solin Malice (quietly)

Goodbye, my friend. I'm sorry that this happened. I failed you. I will always keep this necklace and you close to me.

_Scene fades out to black._


	2. Failed Negotiations

_Fade into space from last scene. Title card rolls._

_"It has been ten years since Vulcan Gunner was expelled from the Jedi Order. He and Solin Malice have had little contact due to Solin's order from the Jedi Council. Solin, now a Jedi Knight, has taken an apprentice of his own, Keira Port. Keira is strong in the force and is a deadly lightsaber opponent._

_Meanwhile, the Naboo Invasion investigation has finally revealed who invaded the planet. The planet Malastare, who unbeknownst to the Jedi are under the influence of the Dark Side of the Force under the direction of a former Jedi, invaded the planet, taking over its laws and customs. Naboo has put up a tough resistance, crushing many important figures of Malastare. Supreme Chancellor Verna von Croy has dispatched Solin and Keira to the blockade to negotiate with the Malastare leaders and put an end to the conflict…_

Int. - Jedi Cruiser - Space

_The Jedi Cruiser carrying Solin and Keira is heading toward the Blockade. The blockade ships look like a crossover of a very early Imperial Star Destroying and a Trade Federation battleship. Solin and Keira are standing behind the crew with their hoods on their cloaks up._

Solin Malice

Captain.

_The Male Captain answers_

Captain

Yes sir?

Solin Malice

Tell them we wish to board as soon as possible.

_The captain flips a switch. The Commander of Malastare, Silas Nute', appears on the view screen._

Captain

With all due respect for the leaders of Malastare, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately.

Silas Nute'

Yes, of course. As you know our blockade and invasion here is perfectly legal, and we'll be happy to receive the ambassadors.

_The Jedi Cruiser flies toward the biggest of the blockade ships. Slowly, it lands in the hangar. Cut to the exit ramp where Solin and Keira, still hooded, disembark onto the hangar floor. A still, hooded figure clad in all black, with something covering his face greets them._

Greeter

I'm Xantos Inte' at your service ambassadors. This way please

_Xantos leads the two Jedi to a room that looks like a meeting room. A table, lined with several chairs around it is all that sits in the room._

Xantos Inte'

We are greatly honored by your visit, ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable, Commander Nute' will be with you shortly.

_He exits, the door closes behind him. The Jedi put down their hoods and begin to walk slowly._

Keira Port

I sense something very dark, master.

Solin Malice

And what's that Keira?

Keira Port

I sense an unusual amount of fear on this ship. I also sense the dark side in that Xantos person.

Solin Malice

Good, my young apprentice. I sensed both of those as well; I was hoping you would too.

Keira Port

How do you think the Commander will deal with the Chancellor's demands?

Solin Malice

These people are cowards, I feel the negotiations will be short

Int. - Bridge - Space

_Xantos has given his report on the ambassadors, concluding with the fact that he believes they are Jedi to Silas Nute' and Silas' Lieutenant_

Silas Nute' (shocked)

WHAT? What did you say?

Xantos Inte'

I just told you, scum, the ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe

Silas' Lieutenant 

I knew it; they're here to force a settlement

Silas Nute'

Distract them while I contact Lord Nacluv

Silas' Lieutenant

Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi! Send Xantos.

_Xantos looks up to the Lieutenant and raises his hand in a Force-Choke matter. The Lieutenant begins choking _

Xantos Inte'

The commander told you to go. You will go, or feel the wrath of my master. He is not as forgiving as I am now GO!

_He releases the Force-Choke. The Lieutenant gasps and staggers for a moment._

Silas' Lieutenant

Fine, I'll go.

Int. - Meeting Room - Space

_Silas' Lieutenant enters the room with a tray of drinks._

Keira Port

Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?

Solin Malice

No, I sense something amiss about all this, but I don't know what it is.

_Keira takes a drink. Solin holds up his hand shaking it as if he doesn't want one_.

Solin Malice 

No thank you. I need to meditate on this.

_The Lieutenant nods and stands against the wall with the tray. Solin sits down on the floor, crosses his legs and closes his eyes_.

Int. - Bridge - Space

_Silas Nute', Xantos, and Silas' Assistant stand before the hologram of Lord Nacluv. He is a cloaked figure, with his hood concealing his identity. His voice is similar to Vulcan's._

Lord Nacluv

What is it?

Silas' Assistant

This game of yours has failed, Lord Nacluv. The blockade is finished; we dare not go against the Jedi.

Lord Nacluv

Commander, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again.

_Silas glares at his assistant until the assistant walks away. Lord Nacluv continues as if nothing happened. _

Lord Nacluv

This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing the troops.

Silas Nute'

My lord, is that legal?

Lord Nacluv

I will have my friends in the Senate MAKE it legal.

Silas Nute'

And the Jedi?

Lord Nacluv

The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Xantos, kill them, but be mindful; let them make the first move

Xantos Inte'

Yes, my master

_The hologram fades._

Int. - Meeting Room - Space

_Solin has remained seated, meditating. Keira is pacing the room and the Lieutenant is still standing against the wall. Solin's eyes suddenly open and he jumps up in a flash._

Keira Port

Master, what is it?

Solin Malice

I sense the Commander plans to kill us. We must stop him

Silas' Lieutenant

Not so fast

_He pulls out a blaster. Solin raises his hand and Force-pulls the blaster out of the Lieutenant's hand. He waves his hand in a mind-trick gesture._

Solin Malice

You won't tell the Commander we are coming

Silas' Lieutenant

I will not tell the Commander you are coming

Solin Malice

You will leave this room and report to your station at once

Silas' Lieutenant

I will leave this room and report to my station at once

_He leaves. The Jedi exit the room and run through a few corridors to the Bridge. They enter the Bridge._

Silas' Assistant

Sir! It's the Jedi!

Silas Nute'

What?

_The Jedi approach him. Solin once again waves his hand in a mind trick gesture._

Solin Malice

You don't want to kill us

Silas Nute'

I don't want to kill you

Solin Malice

You will forget that you found us

Silas Nute'

I will forget that I found you

Solin Malice

You will let us leave in peace

Silas Nute'

I will let you leave in peace

_Xantos approaches the Commander and hits him over the head._

Xantos Inte'

You fool! He's just using an old Jedi Mind Trick

Solin Malice

I sense the Dark Side in you Xantos

Xantos Inte'

Why wouldn't you? I'm a Sith Lord!

_Solin freezes for a moment. Xantos laughs and draws a lightsaber from beneath his cloak and ignites a blood-red blade. Solin and Keira ignite their lightsabers, Solin's green, Keira's Blue. The Jedi and Xantos duel for a few moments. Xantos appears to have the upper hand until Keira kicks his lightsaber out of his hand and Solin Force-pushes him over. Xantos cackles_

Xantos Inte'

You fools are not match for the power of the dark side!

_He blasts Force-Lightning at the Jedi. The Jedi block with their lightsabers. Suddenly, there is a flash of green light and the lightning stops. Solin and Keira hold their lightsabers over a defenseless Xantos._

Solin Malice

Don't move! Now tell me, where did you hear the name Sith?

Xantos Inte'

It's whom my master calls the select few powerful beings in his army of Dark Jedi.

Solin Malice

And who is your master?

_Xantos laughs._

Xantos Inte'

Don't worry, Solin Malice. You will find out soon enough.

_With that, Xantos Force-pushes Solin and Keira back. He stands up and a red "Force field" type thing appears around him. In the next instant, Xantos is gone. Solin and Keira de-activate their lightsabers._

Solin Malice

Damn, he used Force-Apparition. He could be anywhere in the galaxy by now.

Keira Port

Now what do we do Master?

Solin Malice

We've got to get down to Naboo, get the King off the planet and get him to Coruscant to speak with Chancellor von Croy.

Keira Port

But what about the crew here, they just heard your plan.

Solin Malice

Leave that to me. Commander Nute', you will give us permission to use a transport to get down to the planet.

_Silas is still under the influence of the mind trick._

Silas Nute'

You may use my personal ship; it's in the hangar where your ship was before I destroyed it.

Solin Malice

Thank you, Commander. Now that that's taken care of…

_Solin suddenly uses the Force in such a way that knocks over everyone on the ship. Everyone but he and Keira are knocked unconscious._

Solin Malice

There. I just gave them a memory wipe, now they will have no memory of us being here and will wake up remembering that the invasion is still to take place. I only hope we can get the King before that happens.

_With that, he and Keira run to the hangar and board Silas' ship. They enter the cockpit with Solin at the controls. The ship takes off and heads toward the planet. Camera faces Solin and Keira as he speaks_

Solin Malice

Well, at least the negotiations never took place, so we didn't fail in doing them. All that's left now is to get the King

Keira Port

I have a bad feeling about this.

_After she speaks, camera switches to angle behind the ship flying towards the planet. Pan over to next scene and next chapter._


	3. Fight in the Palace

_Fade in from previous scene. Solin and Keira's ship is shown slowing down shortly before landing in a deserted forest. Cut camera to Solin and Keira exiting the ship_

Ext. - Naboo Swamp - Day

Keira Port

Master, where have we landed?

_Solin pulls out a comlink and activates it. He looks at it for a moment before replying._

Solin Malice

It appears we are in a forest a short distance from the capital city. The journey would be a half-day if we were not Jedi. Come Keira, we must get to the palace quickly, I sense the invasion is about to begin.

Keira Port

Yes master.

_Solin and Keira turn and with a swish of their cloaks vanish in a cloud of white, similar to Xantos aboard the ship. They reappear in the Capital City where several Malastarian ships and tanks line the streets along with many soldiers and dark Jedi. The two enter a nearby cantina, full of many species - similar to the Mos Eisley Cantina. They spot a young woman, in her teens, having an argument with a rodian._

Girl

I said get away from me bug eye. Now give me some space!

Rodian (in native language)

Little girl needs to be taught lesson

Solin Malice (with a wave of his hand)

You don't want to do that.

Rodian

I don't want to do that.

Solin Malice

You want to go home and rethink your life.

Rodian

I want to go home and rethink my life.

_The Rodian leaves. The girl turns to Solin and Keira. She is carrying a blaster pistol in a holster in her clothing, which appears to be fighting clothing. Her hair is jet-black and tied in a ponytail to keep it out of her face._

Girl

Thank you, master Jedi. My name is Ngema Resor. I am a security guard at the palace. Welcome to Naboo.

Solin Malice

Thank you, Ngema. Can you do a favor for us?

Ngema Resor

Of course, master Jedi. I will do anything for you.

Solin Malice

Can you help us get into the palace? We need to get to the King and get him off the planet by the orders of the Chancellor.

Ngema Resor

Yes, master Jedi. I can accompany you into the palace. The guards should let us in since we are with a palace guard. We may encounter a bit of trouble since you are Jedi, but I have confidence we will do all right.

Solin Malice

Thank you, Keira. However, I ask that you step back if any dark Jedi try to intervene and let my apprentice and I handle it.

Ngema Resor

You have my word master Jedi.

Solin Malice

Then let us proceed. By the way, my name is Solin Malice and this is my apprentice Keira Port. I think it necessary for us to be acquainted since I have a feeling we will be fighting together soon. Lead us to the palace Ngema.

_The trio leaves the cantina. Ngema leads the Jedi to the palace. The palace is a majestic building, a thing of beauty that all revel in. However, with the plague of Malastarian guards of soldiers and dark Jedi, the beauty can hardly be appreciated. The trio walks up the staircase leading to the main entrance. A guard dressed in a leader's outfit stops them.  
_

Head Guard

Halt. State your business.

Solin Malice

I'm an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor and I request entrance into the palace in order to speak with the King of Naboo.

_A Dark Jedi approaches the trio and the head guard and speaks to Solin._

Dark Jedi

Lord Inte' was very disappointed he could not kill you aboard Commander Nute's ship, he has promised a great reward to whoever kills you, Jedi. ATTACK THEM!

_Suddenly, all the guards around the palace open fire or ignite lightsabers. The head guard is cut down with a flash of Keira's lightsaber. The Dark Jedi fights both Solin and Keira before being struck down by Solin. The other guards and Dark Jedi advance on the trio._

Solin Malice

Ngema! Get to cover, Keira and I will handle the dark Jedi and you can handle the other guards!

_Without a moment's hesitation, Ngema jumps behind something and begins covering Solin and Keira while the Jedi fight a handful of Dark Jedi. After minutes of fighting, all Dark Jedi and Malastarian Guards lay dead. The trio reunites and enters the palace._

Ngema Resor

There shouldn't be any more guards in here, their plan was to not let anyone in or out, and I gotta say, it was pretty useful. Come with me, I'll lead you to the throne room.

_The Jedi follow Ngema, not knowing that a mysterious black-cloaked figure is slowly following them into the palace…_

Int. - Commander Nute's Ship - Space

_Commander Nute' and his lieutenant are reporting to Lord Nacluv, who is visible via hologram._

Commander Nute'

The invasion is on schedule my lord. Everything is going as planned.

Lord Nacluv

Good. I have the senate bogged down in procedures. They will have no choice but the accept your control of the planet.

Commander Nute'

But, Lord Nacluv, what of King Mobbs? He will need to be subjected to torture or something in order to legitimize our occupation of the planet.

Lord Nacluv

King Mobbs is young and naïve. You will find controlling him will not be difficult. Trust me Commander, I know Mobbs very well.

Commander Nute'

Yes, my lord.

_The hologram of Nacluv fades. _

Int. - Palace Corridor - Day

_Solin, Keira and Ngema are in a corridor leading to the throne room. Ngema leads the Jedi to the door and activates it allowing them in. Inside, the trio finds King Mobbs surrounded by aides and bodyguards sitting there as if waiting for the trio's arrival. Solin and Keira approach the King and bow._

Solin Malice

King Mobbs. I am Solin Malice, Jedi ambassador to the chancellor and this is my apprentice Keira Port.

King Mobbs

Master Malice, your arrival is a little earlier than we expected. We thought you would still be negotiating with Nute' over the situation.

Solin Malice

I am afraid the negotiations never took your place your majesty. An invasion of the planet has begun. It is urgent that you get off the planet and get to the capital of the Republic.

King Mobbs

I was afraid this would happen. Captain Menousek, is my ship ready for takeoff?

_Captain Menousek is a high-ranking Captain serving as the Head of the King Mobbs' security force. Her dedication to the system is matched only by her skill of any weapon, as she proves to be lethal in combat. _

Captain Menousek

Yes, your majesty. The pilots are prepared to leave at a moments notice. However, it will be difficult getting past the blockade.

Solin Malice

Do not worry your majesty. Keira is an expert at Battle Meditation, and will be able to strengthen our chances of getting past the blockade and weaken the chances of the blockade hitting us.

Keira Port

I will handle it your majesty. You will have nothing to worry about.

King Mobbs

It is settled then. *he turns to his aides and guards* I want you all to go with us to the capital. The governors of the planet will remain here with their guards in order to keep watch over the planet in my absence. Now, let's moved.

_The group begins to move, but are stopped at the door by the approach of the hooded figure that followed the Jedi and Ngema in. He stands at the door and lowers his hood, revealing that he is none other than Vulcan Gunner._

Solin Malice

Vulcan! What are you doing here?

Keira Port

What! Your old friend that was expelled from the Jedi Order?

Vulcan Gunner

The one…and only Vulcan Gunner. Though now I am known as Lord Nacluv, Ruler of the Sith, the new Dark Jedi!

Solin Malice

No…it can't be…

Vulcan Gunner

Hahaha. I knew you would take it this way my old Jedi friend. Unfortunately for you, it is true, I created the Sith exactly as I did in that dream all those years ago. However, I do not wish to kill my old friend. Just hand over the King and I will allow you and your apprentice to leave.

Solin Malice

Well Vulcan, I'm afraid you will have to fight us; we are taking the King with us.

Vulcan Gunner

Very well. I shall deal with you.

_He pulls out two lightsabers and ignites them. In his right hand, he holds a red blade of his own, in the other he holds a blue blade, the same lightsaber Solin gave to him ten years previously. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers and drop into their combat stances._

Vulcan Gunner

Seven minutes…seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you.

_For seven minutes, the Jedi and Vulcan do battle. The King and the others retreat to the back of the throne room, waiting for the fighting to cease. Suddenly, Keira leaps up and kicks Vulcan back away from her and Solin. The Jedi run to continue fighting but Vulcan deactivates his lightsabers and puts his hood back on, laughing manically._

Vulcan Gunner

So long, for now my old Jedi friend. We will meet again soon!

_With a swish of his cloak, Vulcan disappears into nothingness. Solin and Keira deactivate their lightsabers and Solin falls to his knees._

Solin Malice

Vulcan…how could he betray all he used to stand for?

Keira Port

Don't worry, Master. We can turn him back to our side in due course, but for now, we have a mission to complete.

Solin Malice

You right Keira. We should get to the King's ship and get out of here.

_He gets back up to his feet. The King, Ngema, and the King's entourage walk over to him and Keira. Together, they leave the throne room and head to the hangar. They enter the hangar and find no resistance, but the sound of invading ships and soldiers can be heard outside on the grounds. The group begins to rush to the King's ship. The ship is a golden beauty, chromed perfectly to always appear new, and large enough to carrying triple the amount of people who were about to board the ship. The group gets aboard the ship and goes to various locations. The King, Captain Menousek, and about half the guards enter the King's quarters. The rest of the guards spread around various areas of the ship, including the guns in order to fire upon the blockade. The Jedi and Ngema join the pilots at the bridge and prepare for takeoff. The ship takes off under the direction of Young Senih, captain of the ship. He directs the ship off the planet and enters space._

Young Senih

There's the blockade. I think you better start using your force thing Menousek told me you could do Jedi.

Keira Port

You leave that do me pilot. I am fully aware of when I need to use my Battle Meditation.

Solin Malice

Keira…don't be too overconfident in your abilities. That can lead to the Dark Side.

Keira Port (in an annoyed voice)

Yes, master.

_Keira sits down on the floor and shuts her eyes. As she does so, the blockade ships begin firing at the ship and the guards at the guns begin firing back. While she sits and remains focused on her task, the blockade starts missing the ship more, and the gunners are able to successfully defend the ship with ease. After passing through the blockade, Keira gets back up and stands next to her master._

Young Senih

Not bad, lady. You actually helped us make it through the blockade without help from your master…

Keira Port

Why you…

_She lunges toward him, as if to smack him across the head. However, Solin grabs her arm and holds her back._

Solin Malice

Keira, you know that never works. *he drops her arm and she steps back* Now look here pilot, we are Jedi and do not need to be criticized when we do our job. Thank you very much.

_He and Keira leave the bridge, followed closely by Ngema. The scene pans out to see the ship flying through space, before entering hyperspace in order to head to Coruscant…_


	4. Plea in the Senate

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sick of reviewers complaining that the previous chapters were in script form so from now on I will write in regular story form. Anyways, chapter four will take place mostly on Coruscant where King Mobbs will begin to propose the creation of an army to the Senate in order to counter the threat Malastare is imposing on Naboo. Enjoy!

King Mobbs' ship exited hyperspace, coming out very close to Coruscant, the home of the Senate of the Grand Republic. The ship slowed as it neared the planet, preparing to enter the atmosphere.

Inside the cockpit, Solin and Keira remained with Pilot Senih. The ship entered the atmosphere and after a few moments, those in the cockpit were able to catch their first look at the Capital.

"It seems a lifetime since we've seen home," Solin said. "With everything that's happened, we must report to the Jedi Council upon landing, Keira."

"Yes master."

The ship then approached a landing platform, where standing waiting for the ship, stood Supreme Chancellor Verna von Croy, a man of elegance. He stands were a navy blue set of elegant robes, symbolizing his leadership of the Republic. As the ship lands, various guards join the Chancellor as approaches the ship. The ship lands slowly and the landing ramp is lowered. King Mobbs' guards exit the ship with King Mobbs and Captain Menousek in tow.

"It is a great gift to see you alive King Mobbs," von Croy said. "With the communications being lost at Naboo, we've been very worried."

The Jedi and Ngema exited the ship last and walked up to the Chancellor and bowed.

"Chancellor von Croy," Solin said. "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, the situation has become much more serious."

"Of course, master Malice," von Croy said. "I shall accompany King Mobbs to my quarters while you speak with the council. He and I need to discuss what he is going to propose to the Senate later today."

The Chancellor accompanies King Mobbs and his entourage to a transport waiting for them. Solin motions for Ngema to accompany them and she follows them. The group boards the transport and travel to von Croy's quarters.

In the Jedi Council chambers, Solin and Keira stand before the Jedi Council to relay their report. The Council is compromised of the same members that convicted Solin and Vulcan previously, including Solin's former master and a new member: Jedi master Elocin Trahkrik.

"We were then ambushed by a hooded cloaked figure. He lowered his hood and revealed himself to be Vulcan," Solin said.

"You mean as in Vulcan Gunner, the young Jedi who was expelled ten years ago?" asked Elocin.

"The very same," Solin replied. "He claims he has turned to the dark side and created the Sith, exactly as he predicted shortly before he was expelled."

Liam Park and Sabe' Weinstein exchanged looks before Sabe' spoke to his former apprentice: "Solin, are you sure that it what he said?"

"Yes, master. He claimed to only want the King and not us, but I refused to give him up. He then pulled out two lightsabers, one of his own and the one I gave him when he left. He dueled Keira and I before escaping," Solin concluded.

"Solin, I think it wise for you to focus on the mission rather than on Vulcan. We will handle him," Park said. "We will use all of our resources to discover what has happened with Vulcan. May the force be with you."

Keira bowed and walked towards the exit of the chambers. Solin remained in front of the council for a few moments before Sabe' spoke.

"Solin, do you have more to say?"

"With your permission my master," Solin replied. Sabe' nodded and Solin continued. "I believe I have found someone who can be trained in our ways."

"And who is that person?" Sabe' asked.

"The head of security of the King, Ngema Resor. She is very capable in combat and I believe she will be a great asset to our order."

"Thank you for telling us this, Solin," Master Ewan Nielson said. "We will discuss this matter together and contact you when we have reached a decision on the matter."

"I understand, Master Nielson." Solin said. "Keira and I will now see to the King in the Chancellor's quarters."

He bowed to the council before walking towards Keira at the exit. The two exited the Jedi Council chambers.

The Chancellor's quarters truly showed the elegance of von Croy. The walls were golden and chromed perfectly, shining continuously. From the main window, one could see much of the city, including places in a distant location. King Mobbs sat on a couch while von Croy paced the room and they discussed their plans for the plea to the Senate.

"What options have we?" King Mobbs asked.

"Our best choice would be for you to appear before the Senate with Senator Jear of your planet. I know he will be able to help create a sympathy vote for our situation. The best option would be for you to ask for the creation of an army of the Republic in order to counter the threat of Malastare and the Dark Jedi," von Croy replied.

"You know very well Chancellor that I don't want to revert to violence."

"I understand your concern, your majesty but unfortunately, I believe we have no other choice."

"Alright, Chancellor, I will speak with Senator Jear about our plea to the Senate."

The senate chambers look exactly as they do in the future with the Fall of the Old Republic. Chancellor von Croy stands in his podium, standing next to two of his aides. He speaks with a magnified voice that carries throughout the entire Senate Chambers.

"The chair recognizes the honorable Senator Nvled Jear of Naboo," he said.

A pod carrying the Senator of Naboo, Mobbs, Menousek, and the Jedi floats out to meet the Chancellor at the podium. The pod stops short of the podium and floats as Senator Jear rises to speak to the Senate. Jear is a middle-aged man, dressed in elegant green robes, rivaling those of von Croy.

"Supreme Chancellor and delegates of the Senate," Jear began. "A tragedy has occurred during the Malastare-Naboo blockade which has now engulfed our entire planet with the oppression of the army of Malastare. To state his allegations, I present King Mobbs, the recently elected ruler of the Naboo to speak on our behalf."

Some members of the Senate applaud as King Mobbs rises to address them. He is dressed in elaborate red robes, signifying the bloodshed his planet has recently witnessed as a result of the invasion.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic: I come to you under the gravest of circumstances," Mobbs began. "The Naboo system has been invaded by the armies of Malastare as well as with several Dark Jedi. I come before you to ask for the creation of an army in order to counter the threat of the Dark Jedi."

Members of the Senate cheered for Mobbs while others cried in outrage at the thought of a creation of an army.

"ORDER!" cried one of von Croy's aides. The crying of the Senators ended abruptly.

"The Senate will discuss this matter in a future session, King Mobbs. We will vote on the creation of the army as soon as possible. Senate adjourned."

Solin and Keira stand before the Jedi Council again at sunset following the session in the Senate. Sabe' addresses Solin directly

"Well Solin, we have decided to send one of our members with you in order to examine this Ngema in her abilities to use the force."

"And who will be joining us?" Solin asked.

"Master Elocin Trahkrik will go along with you," Sabe' said.

Trahkrik rose from her chair and stood next to Solin and Keira. She shook hands with them and faced the council.

"Now we ask the three of you to return to the King as soon as possible," Sabe' said. "He has decided to return to Naboo in order to take matters into his own hands and stop the invasion. We need to protect him at all costs. This could put pressure on Malastare and widen their confrontation."

"And draw out Vulcan Gunner," added Ewan Nielson.

"Go with the King to Naboo and try to discover what has happened to your former friend," Liam Park said.

"May the force be with you all," Sabe' added.

Solin, Keira, and Elocin bowed and exited the Council Chambers. Liam Park turned to Sabe' and spoke.

"I hope you were right in the fact that he can confront Gunner alone with only one council member Sabe'."

"Don't worry master Park," Sabe' replied. "I trust Solin very much and I know he can handle it on his own as long as he keeps his head."

Back on the landing platform, King Mobbs, his entourage, and the Jedi prepare to board the King's ship. It is late at night for Coruscant as the group prepares to leave the planet. Keira and Elocin lead Captain Menousek and the other guards aboard the ship while Solin speaks with Ngema and the King.

"Ngema, you are to come with us and be observed by one of the members of the council," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that you would have great potential as a Jedi and the Council agreed to allow one of their members to follow us and observe you potential."

"I would be honored to serve the Jedi, master Solin. I think I better get on board, your apprentice is waving me over."

Solin turned to the King and spoke. "Your majesty it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

The two began walking towards the ship as the engines fired up. Mobbs replied, "I welcome your help. Chancellor von Croy and Senator Jear fear Malastare means to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not allow that to happen," Solin responded. The two boarded the ship and the exit ramp receded back onto the ship.

The ship fired up and took off a few moments later. It flew through the traffic of Coruscant before shooting upward towards the planet's atmosphere. The ship flew through the atmosphere and exited the planet, entering space. Mobbs' ship continued flying before blasting into hyperspace, heading back to its origin of Naboo…


	5. Battle of Naboo

King Mobbs' ship left hyperspace not far from Naboo. The blockade from Malastarian ships no longer surrounds the planet. Instead, the only ship remaining in Commander Nute's command ship. Inside the ship, King Mobbs is meeting with all members of his guard and the Jedi, discussing the plan for when they reach the planet. Elocin Trahkrik sits on the floor meditating.

"As soon as we land, the Malastarians will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Captain Menousek said. "I don't know what you wish to accomplish with this."

"I will take back what's ours," King Mobbs replied shortly.

"They are too few of us, your majesty, we have no army. There is no way we can fight against Malastare," Menousek urged.

Without warning, Elocin suddenly stood up and addressed Captain Menousek.

"No, there is a chance," she said. "If Keira stays out of the fighting and remains here to use her battle meditation, we will have a chance of fighting. I sense the only people who are a threat to us that remain on the planet are the Malastarian high unit group, and that group isn't much."

"I also sense Vulcan will reveal himself," Solin added. "However, I think he won't be a problem with Keira's battle meditation and fighting against a Jedi Master and myself."

"Don't be too quick to think, Solin," cautioned Elocin. "He may pose a threat to you, given your past. However, this group of us should suffice getting into the palace and capturing Commander Nute' in order to end this conflict."

"Thank you, master Jedi," King Mobbs said. "My guards and I will discuss battle plans for the infiltration of the palace. If you please…" he finished, gesturing the Jedi out of his quarters.

The Jedi left and went to the cockpit to speak with the pilots.

"The plan is in motion, pilot Senih," Solin said. "I suggest you join them for the planning, along with your co-pilots."

"I don't need to follow orders from a Jedi, but whatever," Young Senih replied and with that, he exited the cockpit leaving the Jedi to pilot the ship to Naboo.

Solin sat down at the controls and began to navigate the ship towards Naboo. As he piloted the ship, he spoke to Keira.

"Keira, I want you to remain here on the ship using your battle meditation until you feel it is absolutely necessary to join the battle yourself, you understand?"

"Yes, master," Keira replied. "I'll only enter the palace if your old friend reveals himself and I feel I cannot intervene anymore with my battle meditation."

"Good. Now let's see if I can't get us to land on the planet without crashing this bucket of bolts."

* * *

In the Naboo palace, Commander Nute' sat in King Mobbs' throne room chair surrounded by Malastarian guards. Suddenly, a hologram of Lord Nacluv appears to speak with him.

"Yes my lord?" Nute' said.

"Commander, the King is returning to the planet in order to lead an assault on the palace in order to retake control of the planet," Nacluv said.

"That won't be a problem, my lord," Nute' said sheepishly. "There is no way they can get past all the guards and…" Nute' said, before stopping, being force choked through the hologram by Nacluv.

"You scum, they have a Jedi Master with them now! You must prepare to fight against them because you don't stand a chance against a Jedi Master. That is why I am coming to the palace to deal with the Jedi," Nacluv said, releasing his hold on Nute' who collapsed out of the chair and stood up, massaging his throat.

"You're coming here?"

"Yes, you idiot. I'm coming there to deal with my old friend and his Jedi friends. I expect you to be ready for battle when I get there or you shall suffer my…. displeasure…" Nacluv said, before the hologram faded.

Commander Nute' turned to his lieutenant and spoke to him.

"Get the men ready for battle," he said. "If it's true that a Jedi Master is involved, then we must prepare for a long and difficult battle."

"Yes commander, I will send word for the troops to get ready for battle,"

* * *

Solin successfully landed the ship in a hangar not too far from the palace. He turned the engines off and left the cockpit with his apprentice and Elocin to meet the King. The group met outside the ship in the hangar, all of Mobbs' entourage armed with blasters, including Ngema.

"All right, master Jedi," Mobbs said. "We are ready to fight our way to the palace, are you prepared to join us?"

"Yes your majesty," Solin replied. "My apprentice will remain here and master Elocin and I will join you at the palace. I sense we will meet no trouble until we reach the palace itself. Lead the way, your majesty."

With cries of excitement for the pending battle, Mobbs' entourage turned and began to lead the group to the palace. They made their way to the palace, meeting no resistance. The streets were empty, nearly all citizens of the planet taken to prison camps by the Malastare forces. When the reached the palace, King Mobbs activated the door and the group entered the palace. They ran down the first corridor, before meeting Malastare troops down another corridor leading to the throne room. Solin and Elocin activated their lightsabers, Elocin's a bright orange blade. Together with the guards, the Jedi successfully protected Mobbs' from harm.

The group continued on, arriving in the council meeting room of the Naboo palace. As they made their way to the other door leading to the corridor that would take them to the throne room, the door opened, revealing a black-cloaked hooded figure. Ngema and Captain Menousek stood closest to the figure, stopped short of the figure and raised their blasters, ready to attack.

"Reveal yourself, intruder," Ngema said confidently. "You are blocking the path of the King of this planet."

Solin and Elocin walked side-by-side through the now completely stopped group to where Ngema and Menousek stood. They removed their cloaks and pulled out their lightsabers.

"What is it, master Jedi?" asked Captain Menousek as the hooded figure raised his head, revealing his face to be Vulcan's.

"We'll handle this, Captain Menousek," Solin said. "This is a personal matter and also one you cannot handle, this is a Dark Jedi."

"Understood, master Solin," said King Mobbs. "We'll take the long way to the throne room and seal the door behind us so you can handle this matter."

With that, Captain Menousek, Ngema, and Mobbs lead their group back out the door they cam in and closed the door. Vulcan lowered his hood and removed his cloak, pulling out both of his lightsabers.

"Well old friend," he said in an unrecognizable voice that revealed his dark nature. "You got lucky last time. Even with a Jedi master on your side, I will still defeat you."

"Vulcan, don't try us," Solin said, activating his lightsaber while Elocin ignited hers. "You cannot hope to stand a chance against a Jedi Master and my apprentice's battle meditation."

"Oh…can't I?" Vulcan replied, activating both of this lightsabers and striking at the Jedi. The trio has a short duel, before Vulcan kicks Solin over and turns to Elocin. Vulcan strikes his lightsabers and her and she blocks, placing them into a lightsaber hold. Quick as a flash, Vulcan slices at her left arm and right leg, injuring Elocin, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"Hahahahaha." Vulcan laughed. "Now to handle you, my old friend."

Solin got back up and began to valiantly attack his former Jedi friend. The two remember each other's favorite moves, successfully blocking each other's attacks and counterattacks. After much fighting, Solin begins to wear down. He blocks one of Vulcan's attacks and pushes him back. Vulcan quickly recovers and raises one of his hands and blasts force lighting at Solin. Solin is lifted into the air by the force of the attack and is slammed down into the ground.

"No…Solin," Elocin said weakly, before falling unconscious. Vulcan laughed again and raised his blade at Solin, preparing for the kill. Suddenly, a woman's voice is heard screaming "NO!" followed by a lightsaber igniting. Vulcan turned and around and saw Keira standing at the open door, lightsaber active.

"How sweet," he said. "A young apprentice comes to rescue her master. Yet you don't realize something, young one. I am a Sith Lord, the most powerful of all the Dark Jedi."

"Your words mean nothing if you can't live up to your reputation," Keira replied before rushing up and attacking Vulcan. Solin, still conscious watched as his apprentice and his former friend fight for his life. Vulcan blocked Keira's attack and pushed her back.

"Well, I'll have to deal with you first before I can take care of my old friend here."

* * *

Meanwhile, King Mobbs and his entourage made their way to the throne room, meeting several small groups of Malastare soldiers, which they easily took out. Finally, after wiping out every guard who resisted them, the group reached the throne room door. King Mobbs turned to his group before proceeding.

"All right everyone," he said. "The time has come. We must capture the Commander and take out any guards in this room. If it is our time to die, then we cannot do anything about that except take as many as this cowards as we can!"

The group cheered and Mobbs turned around and activated the door, opening it. Inside the throne room, the Commander and his guards turned around in surprise at the group's sudden appearance. Mobbs and his guards stormed the room, firing at all of the guards surrounding the Commander. In a matter of seconds, all Malastare guards lay dead and only Commander Nute' and his lieutenant remain with the guards. Captain Menousek and Ngema hold them at gunpoint while the King approaches them.

"Jam the doors!" ordered Menousek. Two guards ran to the controls and shut the door, successfully jamming it.

"Now, Commander Nute'," King Mobbs said to the cowering commander. "You will have to answer for your actions."

"Don't be so sure you majesty," Nute' said. "Lord Nacluv will be along shortly after dealing with your Jedi friends and will free us."

"I don't think so," Ngema replied. "I have a feeling that Lord Nacluv will be stopped by them and will be forced to flee. It's almost as I can see it happening now."

* * *

Back in the council meeting room, Keira and Vulcan continued to fight. Keira fought hard, Vulcan was having difficulty blocking all of her attacks. In one swift movement, Keira sliced at Vulcan and successfully broke his red lightsaber and then kicked him away. Vulcan recovered and slowly began pacing the room. Keira, seeing a break in the fight, paced also.

"You have fought well young one," he chided. "How about, you say goodbye to all of your Jedi teachings and join me as my apprentice?"

"No way," Keira said. "I would rather die than become a servant of the Dark Side!"

"Very well, young Jedi. I shall deal…" Vulcan said before being force pushed back by a stronger force than normal. When he fell, his lightsaber deactivated in his hand. Keira turned around, and Solin stood there and reactivated his lightsaber. Seeing his former friend standing there, Vulcan let out a scream of fury.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND THE REST OF THE JEDI!" he screamed before blasting a very powerful wave of force lighting at Solin and Keira. The two Jedi raised their lightsabers and blocked the attack. Together, they moved closer to Vulcan, forcing him to unleash less power in order to prevent from hurting himself. The Jedi continued to move forward until Vulcan let out another scream of fury, and blasted out a powerful force wave that sent Solin and Keira flying around the room. A red cloud began to form around Vulcan as he screamed to the Jedi, "THIS ISN'T OVER SOLIN!" With that, Vulcan force apparated out of the room.

Solin and Keira deactivated their lightsabers and walked over to Elocin, who still lay on the ground. Solin knelt beside her and waved his hand over her face. Slowly, Elocin opened her eyes and looked around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Vulcan tried to tempt Keira to join the dark side. I got back up and he blasted force lightning at us. We moved closer to try and capture him but he blew us back with the force and force apparated out of here." Solin replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I feel that Ngema could sense what was going on in here when she was in the throne room. I think that will be enough for the council to consider training her as a Jedi."

With help from Solin, Elocin got up. At that moment, Ngema entered the room alone.

"Are you all alright?" she asked. "I had a feeling something was going to happen that would allow you to capture him."

"Well, we tried to Ngema," Keira said. "Unfortunately, Vulcan got away before we could capture him."

"Oh no. What can we do?"

"Nothing yet," Elocin replied. "We must inform the Jedi Council and get their opinion on the matter."

"Well, you won't have to wait long, master Jedi. They are on their way now along with the Chancellor. They want to make sure everything is all right. They will be here tomorrow." Ngema said.

"Good," Elocin said. "Until then, I must be treated for my injuries and we must all get some rest."

"Can't argue with that," Solin replied.

* * *

The next day, Solin and Keira stood before the Jedi Council in the council meeting room, which had been repaired and cleaned up upon the Council's arrival. The Council was seated exactly as they usually are on Coruscant. After Solin finished his report on the recapture of the palace, Sabe' Weinstein spoke.

"You've done well Solin and Keira," he said. "Because of your actions, Solin, you will be promoted to Jedi Master and given a seat on the Council."

"Thank you, my master," Solin replied.

"And you Keira, will be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight and will take on Ngema Resor as your apprentice."

"I understand, master Sabe' and thank you. When shall I inform Ngema?" Keira asked.

"As soon as possible," replied Sabe'. "She will need to inform King Mobbs that she is going to become a Jedi. Now to the matter of utmost importance: the Senate has voted to create an army of the Republic and we as Jedi have been selected to head this army. At any time that is required, we must lead the army of the Republic against the dangers of Dark Jedi and other threats similar to this one. However, we are not to intervene in battles, merely to lead, unless Dark Jedi are involved. Do you understand?"

"We do, master," Solin said. "We will not intervene unless Vulcan or any other Dark Jedi is involved."

"Good. This council is now adjourned. We will see you tonight at the ceremony of Peace." Sabe' concluded.

* * *

That night, the Ceremony of Peace was held in the palace grounds. King Mobbs led the citizens of Theed in a party celebrated their victory over Malastare. There was dancing, singing, and a very laid back atmosphere. The Jedi Council joined in the celebrating, enjoying drinks provided by the palace' catering. Keira and Ngema stood together, Ngema clad in new Jedi robes. Solin sat alone nearby at a bar, enjoying a drink of his own. His former apprentice approached him and spoke to him.

"Are you all right, Solin?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Keira," he replied. "I just wish it didn't have to come to this. I could never have imagined Vulcan would actually attempt to kill me after all we went through when he was a Jedi."

"There is still hope for him, Solin. You mustn't forget that."

"I know there is," Solin said, twirling the necklace Vulcan had given him so long ago that he still wore all the time.

"Come on," Keira said, tugging Solin's arm. "Let's join in the celebrating. We are going to need it."

"All right, I'm coming," Solin, replied, taking one last drink. As he walked back over with Keira, he looked toward the stars, wondering what was in store for him and Vulcan in the future. Would they meet again? If they met again, what would that mean for the both of them and the rest of the galaxy? Setting aside these questions for a later time, Solin joined the rest of Theed in the celebrations, enjoying the time they all had before new threats could set in…

Author's Note: Finally, after four years, I have finished this! This story all started one day in 2007 while I was at school with some friends and I began to write the story. I can't believe that I'm finally finished with this! I didn't think I would ever be able to finish it. I'm so glad that I was able to finally finish this part of the story, however, the story is far from over. This is only part one of three. The next part will include new threats against peace for the Republic as well as the first major falling of the Jedi (I won't go into details yet, sorry folks, don't want to spoil anything.) The third part will end the story and will pave the way for the rest of Star Wars history, I hope. I'm thinking Vulcan will make predictions of the major events to come (stuff that happens in both KOTOR games, the Rise of the Empire, Fall of the Jedi, etc.) I hope you enjoy this story and will enjoy the next parts, so long as they don't take me four years to do! I plan on having part 2 being finished this summer and part three being finished hopefully by Christmas. Be prepared for more! Thanks for reading this! - malic124


End file.
